ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Slug
Lord Slug (スラッグ, Suraggu; sometimes referred to as just Slug) is a Namekian and the antagonist of the fourth Dragon Ball Z film, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. It is explained that he is one of the "Super Nameks", and like the others he was banished from Planet Namek sometime around Age 261. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets, using the "Terra-freeze"and other methods to capture entire worlds. Biography Origin﻿ Part of main title screen for the film showcases what appear to be cave drawings of a giant Namekian, evidently Lord Slug, as well as a creature with wings. It is unknown of what race the smaller beings are, but they appear to be worshipping Slug. There are two different, conflicting versions of Slug's origin. The first one, told in the Japanese dub, states that Slug was sent off Planet Namek as a baby, to Planet Slug, much like Kami was sent to Earth, in order to save him from the cataclysms affecting his homeplanet. But he had a rare Namekian mutation since his birth, one that made him pure evil. Probably related to this mutation, he was also very powerful, a kind of Namekian called a Super Namek. The second account, told in FUNimation's dub, states that Slug was born and lived on the original Planet Namek sometime prior to the climate change that wiped out almost all Namekians. Slug, along with other Namekians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they soon became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans . With the power of the Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely including Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Super Namek's became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moving on. Lord Slug was probably the last surviving member of these Super Nameks. In any event, Slug formed an army of demon-like soldiers in Planet Slug. He used his troops to conquer planets, freezing them to make them a home for his soldiers. He later altered the planets to turn them into giant spaceships, and used them to move on to his next target. He went on conquering more and more planets for centuries . Arrival on Earth In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Slug is seen approching Earth. He kills Zeeun with a Finger Beam for remarking his age. As his soldiers start to fall, Slug leaves his ship and knocks Gohan out. He sees the 4-Star Dragon Ballon his hat, sends his Generals to bring him the remaining Earth Dragon Balls and then wishes for eternal youth. Lord Slug scientists then starts Terra-freezing the planet and reshaping it as a spaceship. When his remaining henchmen are killed, Slug confronts Goku. After swatting away Krillin, Slug proceeds to dominate Goku with his Power of Darkness. But, Goku transforms into the False Super Saiyan form for the 1st (and so far only time) and beats Slug down, breaking his arm. But, Goku returns to his normal form. Slug rips of his arm and it regenerates, revealing himself to be a Namekian. Slug uses the Giant Form techinque and once again dominates Goku. Piccolo,Gohan,and Krillin get back up and try to fight Slug. Piccolo rips of his ears and has Gohan whistle causing Slug to double over in pain as Namekians are weak against high pitched noises because of their large ears, Slug experiencing more pain than usual because of his size increase. Piccolo takes this opportuinity to give Goku his energy. Goku then fights Slug again. Using the sun's energy Goku creates a Spirit Bomb which he uses to knock Slug in to his Terra-Freeze, destroying it and finally defeating Slug. ''P''lan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Lord Slug appeared again in the OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, as well as in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2), where he was revived as a ghost warrior alongside Turles, Frieza, and Cooler. In the original version, Slug could not die unless he was killed the same way he was before, which resulted in Gohan whistling once again, which cripples Slug with pain and Piccolo finishes him off with a large energy blast. In the remake, he couldn't be killed unless the Destron Gas Machine was destroyed. In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans game Ghost Slug and Ghost Turles together are able to hold their own against the Z Fighters, but are ultimately defeated. In the OVA Ghost Slug is able to put up a fight against Super Namek Piccolo Lord Slug appeared again in the OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, as well as in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2), where he was revived as a Ghost Warrior alongside Turles, Frieza, and Cooler. Slug declares to Vegeta that he will pay for his past sins, and offers Piccolo. Piccolo refuses and he and Slug fight. Gohan tries to help Piccolo but Slug punches Gohan in his stomach then sucker punches him in his face; pull has hair knees the boy in the stomach telling him to stay out of his fight with Piccolo and that he'll be killed by Turles soon. Turles then puts Gohan in bear hug while Slug gets back to fighting Piccolo only to eventually be defeated and killed by the latter. However, in an alternate ending, Slug ends up killing Piccolo. Lord Slug also appears on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster, but he is not featured in the movie. Lord Slug also appears on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster, but he is not featured in the movie. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – Slug can levitate and fly by using his ki energy. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – Lord Slug releases a thin beam of energy from his finger tip, which causes major damage. Used to kill Commander Zeeun, this attack is one of his Blast 2 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3''. *'Darkness Eye Beam''' – Lord Slug is able to use Eye Lasers in both his base form and his giant form. *'Power of Darkness' – Slug's ultimate technique used on Goku in the movie''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug''. Lord Slug knocks the opponent into the air and uses the Mystic Attack to grab them by the throat. Then Slug attacks his opponent with a series of punches, and finally knocks them down following by shooting Eye Lasers, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Giant Form' – The Namekian ability to increase the user's size, making Slug a monstrous giant. Slug used this ability after regenerating his damaged arm that Goku had broken, which made Slug nearly invincible. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 2 used only in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Slug charges all his energy and releases it in a gigantic explosion around him, with himself serving as the nexus. *'Darkness Blaster' – Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating yellow Mouth Energy Wave, similar to Piccolo's''Kuchikarakikouha'' (Chou Makouhou), but it is much larger, and causes much more damage. Used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *'Crushing in Hands' – Slug in his Giant Form grabs his oppoment in a powerful grip to crush their bones. Used on Goku and Piccolo. *'Energy Shield' – Used to counter Goku's first blast on Lord Slug. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Lord Slug's Blast 1 in both his base and giant form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Similar to his Energy Shield, but it will only protect him from small attacks, such as ki blasts. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Slug's Blast 1 in in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his melee and Blast 2 power, along with recovering some of his ki. *'Mystic Attack' – One of the Namekian abilities to extend the length of one's arms and legs. *'Pump Up' – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It gives him melee, Blast 2, and defense bonus, but his speed are reduced slightly. *'Sai Sei' – A Namekian ability that allows the user to replace limbs lost in battle as long as the head remains intact. Piccolo , aswell as Lord Slug can perform it. *'Telekinesis' – Lord Slug appears to have some form of telekinesis or ability to manipulate objects with his mind, as he draws Bulma to him with an invisible force. *'Telepathy' – Lord Slug has the ability to scan the minds of people to discover information that is hidden from him. He uses this ability on Bulma to discover how to find the Dragon Balls. Other Namekians also seems to posses this skill. *'Teleportation' – Lord Slug appears to possess the ability to teleport, as shown when he vanishes from his throne and appears in front of the sensors in his ship. Appearences in Video Games Slug appeared in a Dragon Ball Z video game for the first time in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, where he is the only playable Namekians with a second form. Slug returned to the roster in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In both games, Slug explains during his story mode he knows Goku is a Saiyan and had hoped he would be a good challenge for him. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Kai claims Slug is from the "destroyed Planet Namek" and that he escaped Namek as a baby, confirming the Japanese dub account of Slug's origins. Lord Slug is shown in the movie Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, but he is not playable in the game. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi (Old Lord Slug), Yusaku Yara (Young Lord Slug) and Tetsu Inada (Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans) *FUNimation Dub: Brice Armstrong *Spanish Dub: Carlos Segundo Trivia *In the Japanese Dub of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Lord Slug doesn't tell people that he is a Namekian. However, he does it in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *Lord Slug is one of the few Namekians seen eating solid food (he eats a hand full of some sort of pills, possibly used to extend his life, as he later wishes for eternal youth). *Slug is the second Namekian to wish for and gain eternal youth, the other being King Piccolo. *Lord Slug has a number of similarities with King Piccolo. Both are pure evil Namekians, used the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth to be restored, and both have four top henchmen (Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and Commander Zeeun for Slug; and Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum for King Piccolo). Also, Goku uses his Penetrate! maneuver to rip a hole through both of them. *Lord Slug dies in a similar manner to Turles in the previous movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Both are hit with a Spirit Bomb from Goku, knocking them into the device they used to "modify" the Earth, destroying both villain and device and returning Earth to normal. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Lord Slug and Turles have the same pose for their character select art work. Category:Page added by Ava558 Category:Evil Category:Namekian Category:Movie characters Category:Needs Links Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Extraterrestials Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters with ki Category:Canonical Pages Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains